


First Encounter

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Sons of God and Daughters of Man [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Nephilim, Pre-Series, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Balthazar accidentally discovers Michael's children. Featuring overprotective Michael, curious and amused Balthazar, and two oblivious little boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

"Slow down Dean," a child's voice whined just to his left. Balthazar turned his head and then froze. He had seen a lot since he'd left Heaven all those years ago, not least of which was an archangel taking the place of a pagan god, but he hadn't seen something like this since the time before Noah built his ark to survive the great flood. _Nephilim_. That, however, was not the most surprising thing about the two boys. The biggest surprise was that the grace fused to their souls had once belonged to none other than God's precious oldest son, Michael. God's warrior, the legendary good son who went as far as to cast his beloved younger brother into a cage because his father willed it, had fathered what were probably the only two Nephilim in existence. Willing himself out of view, Balthazar followed the two boys down the street.

The older one was maybe ten with blonde hair and bright green eyes that were turned toward his younger sibling. His expression was a mixture of exasperation and fondness. "I am walking slowly Sammy," the boy was saying. The younger one frowned at him, as if he were being particularly dense. This one had brown hair and wide, innocent looking hazel eyes.

"Are not," he protested and the older boy sighed but obligingly slowed his step. The two walked together, the younger one clinging to his older brother's hand, heading toward a ratty looking hotel. The angel wrinkled his nose as he watched them enter a room and he leaned against the nearest car as the door closed. He kept his eyes fixed on the door, puzzling over the matter. He might not have been attached to Heaven anymore but, through Gabriel, he had ended up relatively well connected anyway. That meant he should have heard that there were two Nephilim wandering the Earth.

It wasn't that the boys were hiding exactly. They were in plain sight and any angelic or demonic being that so much as looked at them was going to be able to tell what they were. The real puzzle was why Heaven hadn't eliminated the boys before they grew into their powers and became a possible threat. Was Heaven really so blind to human affairs now that they weren't aware of two Nephilim, Michael's children no less, living on Earth?

"What are you doing here?" a harsh voice asked and an incredibly powerful blade pressed against his throat. It took Balthazar less than a minute to understand why Heaven itself didn't know about the boys.

"Hello Michael," he said calmly. "Cute boys you have." The blade pressed harder, drawing blood, and the rogue angel willed himself not to move.

"What are you doing here?" This time the voice was less questioning and more demanded.

"Just wandering," he replied evenly. "Trying to stay below the radar." The blade warily withdrew and Michael stepped into view. He was wearing a well built man, probably a firefighter or policeman fresh out of training and eager to save lives. The eyes were what gave the archangel away, far too old to fit on such and young and unblemished body. "So this is why Heaven hasn't discovered those two," Balthazar continued. "Daddy dearest has been keeping them off the radar. Do they know?"

"Does who know what?" Michael questioned, managing to sound confused and wary all at the same time.

"Do the boys know that you're keeping an eye on them?" Balthazar asked, fighting to keep the sense of dry amusement he was feeling out of his voice. "I know Heaven doesn't. They wouldn't have been quiet had they known Nephilim were walking the earth again." Michael's gaze did not waver nor did he flinch when the other angel gave a name to his sin. "Better question, do they even know you're their father?"

"No," Michael admitted after a moment. "They do not." Balthazar couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Big bad archangel and you can't even tell your own kids who fathered them," he taunted. Michael growled lowly, a sound that was more animal than human. "Easy Mikey, I'm not here to rain on your parade."

"Why are you _here_ then?" Michael questioned.

"Curiosity," the other angel admitted. "It isn't every day you see two Nephilim walking around. Especially two that carry the grace of the good son himself."

"Stay away from them,"Michael warned, his eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"I will," Balthazar promised solemnly, straightening up and then hesitating before spreading his wings. "If you require assistance then call me." He was gone before before the oldest archangel in the universe could respond.


End file.
